Misunderstanding Moment 2
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: This story is based from Sekaiichi Hatsukoi(Season 2)Episode 9. When Bren found out that Chase was hanging out with a girl. He got jealous. Then,an argument happened after that. But finally,they have made up and they finally together at last. Main Pairing-ChaseXBren and slight BrenXOC. AU!


_**Genre-Alternate Universe(AU),Boys Love,Shounen Ai,Angst,Hurt/Comfort and Romance.**_

_**Pairing-Chase SunoXBren**_

_**The Story Based From The Anime Series Entitled—Sekaiichi Hatsukoi(Season 2) Episode 9**_

_**Characters:**_

_**-Bren-18 Years Old-Graduated from University of Art at Japan. He worked as an Advance Manga Editor. He is Chase's Boyfriend**_

_**-Chase Suno-18 Years Old-An Art Student at Universitry of Art at Japan. He worked as a promoter at a Tokyo Bookstore. He is Bren's Boyfriend. Bren admired him as a prince.**_

_**Other Characters—**_

_**-Rudy Kirkland-21 Years Old-A Clerk at the Tokyo Accountant Office. Graduated from University of South Hampton,United Kingdom and Tokyo University,Japan. He is an English and he is from United Kingdom. He is currently staying in Tokyo,Japan. He was Bren's first crush.**_

_**Bren's House,9.00 p.m**_

I was drawing the comic strips for my next Manga Issue. Since my Manga have got a lot of positive responds and also recommendation from my Chief Editor and the boss company,I have to make sure that my story could get an outstanding rating like other Mangas. As an advance editor,I have to be creative and smart.

But everytime I wanted to draw the strips,I am always being depressed. A stressful moment that I had. It was not because of the story,but it was because of my boyfriend. I was mad at him because he was hanging out with another girl more than me. They both were watching cinemas together,shopping together,and dinner together. He exaggerated her more than me. I was liked being….isolated.

I sat on my chair,facing towards in front of my desk,where all my drawing stuffs were on it. My hand was holding a pencil and a red pen. But I can't concentrate even for a moment. I kept thinking about him.

'_Was he has already with that girl?'_

'_Does he not love me anymore?'_

I put down my pencil and my pen on the desk and I stretched my body. I looked down towards my drawing,which has nearly finished. But because of him,I can't finish it.

'_I think..it's time for me to break up…'_

'_It's my fault anyway…I don't even know what is love actually…I'm too intuitive…'_

Maybe,what the reality said to me…was absolutely right. I don't know what was the meaning of true love. I mean,what was love?

'Chase…'I mentioned my boyfriend's name.

But,not matter what…I'm still loved him.

_**RIIINNNGG!**_

The door bell suddenly ringing. I am quickly left the chair and headed to the front door.

When I opened the door,I saw a boy that 3 years older than me. And,he was my…best friend who was a person I fancied when I'm still in high school two years ago. I liked him for two years and it suddenly disappeared when I moved into the University of Art . I liked him once because he got a good looking face same as Chase,just he was a bit taller than him and me. He got a pair of beautiful blue eyes that I can drowned under him.

He smiled loving at me and he greeted politely at me,"Hey,Bren…long time no see,eh?"

"Rudy?"

"Yeah,I'm glad that you still recognize me. It's been a long time,my love. Since you're in high school. What are you doing right now?"He smiled.

I blushed when I saw his smile. His smile was very sweet. I looked down and I answered softly,"I'm….I'm just a Manga Editor."

"Oh…that's great!"

Without any warning,he suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his. I blushed again as I got stuck into his body. I admitted,his scent was very freshy and fragrant. He seemed wearing a vanilla. Oh my god,I liked that smell.

"Bren…do you still love me?"

I was very hesitated to answer his question. I loved him,but at the same time,I also loved Chase. Which one should I choose?. Rudy…or Chase?

"So,Bren…"He was desperate to know the answer from me.

Without thinking deeply,I answered,"Actually,Rudy..i'm…"

I was about to kiss him. I am really wanted to kiss him so badly. He was my first crush and my first boyfriend before we got separated for two years. And now,we met again.

"I'm.."

"_**BREN!"**_

Before I could really kiss him,suddenly someone familiar was shouting my name and his tone was liked growling. I knew that he was angry that time.

When we both looked at the right side,I was very shocked that Chase was approaching towards us. His face was frowning and he was very angry.

He came closer towards me and without being unexpected….

_**SLAP!**_

He slapped me right on my left cheek. I got pain on my left cheek as it became red because of his strong slap.

I also got mad at him for slapping me all of sudden,"Chase!You Bastard!What are you doing?!Are you going mad?!"

Rudy defended me,"HEY!WHO ARE YOU TO SLAP HIM?!YOU THINK THAT HE IS YOUR BROTHER?!"

Chase seemed ignoring his words. He said to me softly,"Bren,we need to talk..inside…"

Before I could reply him,suddenly he grabbed my hand and held tightly. He pulled me inside of my house,leaving Rudy behind.

"HEY!WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM?!"Rudy got mad again.

He ignored him again. We entered inside the house. He closed the door and locked it. His face was unhappy and frowned.

"BREN!WHO IS THAT GUY?!ANSWER ME!"Rudy asked me but I silent myself. I didn't want to answer him because Chase is currently in front of me. I got an unhappy feeling now.

10 Seconds later,we didn't hear any sounds from Rudy anymore. Maybe he has returned home. So,after that,I have to face and confront him,my boyfriend who was the person that I wanted to break up with.

But I didn't start it yet. I suddenly remembered about the book that I borrowed from him two weeks ago,at the French Restaurant for dinner.

I used that excuse to change the subject because I knew that he wanted to know about us both. I said without looking at his face. I lowered down my head,"Oh yeah,Chase…gladly you come here…I'm actually want to return back your book that I borrowed from you that time. Wait here…"I began walking away from him to the living room.

"Bren!Listen to me!Why are you suddenly be with that man?!You're my boyfriend!You shouldn't suppose to become like that!"

I just walked to the living room,ignoring him. I looked towards the book on the table. I grabbed it and I walked back to him.

"Bren!Why you suddenly become like this?!What I did wrong to you?!"He growled again.

As I wanted to exit from the living room,he suddenly touched my shoulder madly. And that made the book fell down on the floor. From that time,I began getting mad at him.

"YES!YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID WRONG TO ME!"

He stunned a bit when I mad at him. I heard him mumbling my name,"B-Bren…"

"I saw you with that girl!Hanging out with each other happily!While I'm leaving behind!I was being..isolated,You know!You never making me happy!You always stepped on me at all time!When I can't go out with you because I've got a lot of work at my workplace. You always said,'Oh..it's okay,you have to get rest a lot…'. And finally,when I can't go out with you…you moved yourself to that girl…"I released all my temper inside my heart.

I continued again,"And you know what?!I don't give a shit about you anymore…"

I suddenly stopped growling. I cupped my mouth with my palms. I was being mistake in speaking words. I stunned a lot. I talked to myself,_'Oh my god!It's too late to reverse back!'_

Suddenly,he talked,"B,the real thing that I will tell you now…the girl that you saw was my friend from the old school. I walked with her because it was her free time,so I took the opportunity to hang out with her. And the girl that you saw was the person who taught me how to cook all of those recipes. You know,I would never forget you and never mean to hurt you like now. Everything that I did…is just for you."

I got more shocked. My eyes were widened. I was disbelieved. I was…dumbfounded. Did he just….

"The reason why I said that to you…I don't want to put a lot of pressure on you. You've got a lot of works that you must complete it on time. And,when I saw you returned home,you was too tired and you was totally weak. I was right,B..you need to get a lot of rest and you must not let your brain being too depressed."He continued.

He took something from his wallet and he showed it to me. It was a movie ticket.

"Here is your movie ticket that I bought it for you for us to watch together."

I was…completely stunned.

"If it could…we can watch the movie always…together…."

I closed my eyes as I thought for a long time. What should I do?—I have jumped out to the conclusion without being knowing the real things.

Then,I decided,"Chase Suno…I think,it's time for us to end the relationship."

He was very shocked with the news. He growled madly at me as he grabbed both of my hands tightly,"Bren!What are you talking about!Don't speak nonsense!I will not trying to break up with you because…I'm still in love with you. I swear!"

"It would not become happier though…because..I don't even know about you. I've just met you for a few weeks and we're suddenly became a couple."

I can heard him snorting. I was..hopeless.

But…

'_But..still in no matter what…I love him very much…'_

Suddenly he pulled me closer to his. I looked at his face sharply as he looked at me with a serious face. Then,he began saying…

"My name is Chase Suno. I'm 18 years old same as you. I'm from Okinawa but I'm staying in Tokyo. I'm still under graduate in University of Art here. I am an art student. My ambition is to be an artist. I want to be a famous artist in the world. My height is about 170 cm tall and my weight probably 50 Kilogram. I am adventurous,love the challenge,gentle and sentimental. "

I tried to make him stop,"H-Hey,Chase…."

But he insisted,He quickly continued,"My favourite food and drink is everything that I likes. My advantage,I can create any art and my weakness is nothing that I feared about."

"C-Chase…"I tried again.

But he still didn't want to stop. He continued again,"My father is a scientist and my mother had deceased when I was a kid. My favourite artists are,Leonardo Da Vinci,Michelangelo,and Edvard Munch. And finally,the person that I loved most is…Bren."

I was stunned and at the same time,I blushed darker. I looked to him in disbelief.

"C-Chase…"

"Bren,maybe you're always playing around and not being seriously in being together. But,I don't care after all. As long as we're depending on each other,I know that we can be together for long time…"

I took a few minutes to think it about. I knew that what he said just now…he was absolutely right. He was very sincere about the relationships. He really loved me.

But…I'm still 'dead…

"I…don't..know.."

Suddenly,he took my hands and gripped it tightly.

"Can you try to being confident in me?You have to be self-confidence and don't let the doubt take over you. And..if you still want to end the relationship..release your hands from my grip. I will respect your decision."He tried to convince me.

I closed my eyes as I was about to cry. I finally realized that he really loved me. He would do anything to save our relationship. Finally,I released my hands from his grip. And then,I fell down my head on his chest.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and I snuggled my face into his chest as my face was completely redder.

I asked him softly,"Why you always being confident even I'm not?"

Chase returned the embrace by wrapping his arms around my waist and he pulled me closer to his body. I swear with the name of god,he was warmed.

"Bren,you're just a pure hearted boy…don't you know that I'm always here for you no matter what?"

He looked at my face for a second time but this time,he looked me with smile. The smile that I wanted to see from him so badly.

Not enough with his smile,he finally pressed his lips with mine. He gave me the best and gentle kiss that I never had in my life. He kissed me very softly and I felt very enjoyed with the kiss. Oh god,I loved him very much. Chase Suno is my love life.

'_Chase,you don't know how much I loved you very much. I rather die from being separated from you.'_

He looked at me again. He whispered to me with a love voice that I missed it so badly,"Bren,I love you…"

After a long silence,I finally answered,"Me too,Chase Suno…more than you love me.."

We're smiled lovingly each other. And then,we're kissing again but this time,it was a long kiss than the first kiss just now. I wanted him to kiss me so I can enjoyed it. He was liked a prince,that I've been looking for in my life.

'_I loved his face…'_

'_I loved his body…'_

'_I loved the way he talks..'_

'_And I loved him more than anything and everything…'_

'_You are my love prince…'_

'_I love you so much,Chase Suno…'_

'_**Stay with me….forever…'**_

Finally,we've made up from an argument….and we've turned to the happiest couple with having him in my life. He's my everything…

Even though we're same age and even though he still a student,it was not a barrier for us to love each other.

We're finally staying together and we'll be lived happily together…forever…

I loved you,Chase Suno…my most handsome and sexiest prince.

_**The END…**_

_**Reviews and Comments Are Most Welcomed!**_

_**I do NOT OWN Monsuno Characters.**_

_**Rudy is a character that I CREATED.**_

_**Sorry for my bad Grammar and language….UN-BETAED VERSION.**_


End file.
